


No Hard Feelings, Right?

by djarinscyare



Category: Triple Frontier (2019)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, Fluff, Huddling For Warmth, a little reader & santi friendship, cuddling for warmth really, does this count as a mission fic??? i dont think so, gender neutral reader, look frankie is just real sweet in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28221444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/djarinscyare/pseuds/djarinscyare
Summary: You and Frankie are sharing a tent on a mission. This leads to the classic cuddling for warmth, and a confession in the form of a kiss.
Relationships: Francisco "Catfish" Morales/Reader, Francisco "Catfish" Morales/You
Comments: 11
Kudos: 63





	No Hard Feelings, Right?

**Author's Note:**

> Soft frankie fic!!! my first fic for frankie too :))

  
  


You've never been one for dramatics, but as you endure the last half hour of your shift on watch for the boys you're pretty sure that your fingers and toes have all frozen beyond repair. You watch the rain drip down the edge of your makeshift shelter, pulling your windbreaker tighter around you. Well, not  _ your _ windbreaker. It's Frankie's, he had handed it off to you with a smile when you came to relieve him of his position on watch.

_ "Here," he says, stripping off his coat and handing it to you. _

_ "No, Frankie I can't-" _

_ "Take it," he insists, going so far as to drape it around your shoulders. _

_ Every second that passes it gets harder for you to say no. "You'll be cold," your protest is weak, but you don't want him freezing to death in that tent with Santi before you can come join him. _

_ "I'll be fine, Santi's a human heater." He chuckles and squeezes your arm, "you need it more than I do." _

_ His smile was gentle and genuine, and deep down you know you could never say no to him. So you give in. _

Now you're wearing Frankie's windbreaker. It smells ever so faintly of the cologne he often wears, this mission not yet having covered it up with the stink of mud and sweat. You're immensely grateful that you'll be sharing a tent with Frankie when this shift is finally over. Sure, Santi was a human heater, but with him it was sterile. You had laid back to back, huddled under the one thin blanket you had. And of course a bit of your gratitude is due to your long time crush on the sweet, scruffy pilot. You can't help it, really. Who  _ wouldn't  _ fall for him?

The sound of footsteps draws you attention and your hand gravitates to your gun as you listen closer. You know the boys' walking patterns by heart, a trick you've learned after months of working together. You recognize the footsteps to be Santi's and you let your guard back down with a sigh.

"You good?" he asks, eyes flitting down to where your hand has just drawn away from your gun.

You nod, scooting aside in the shelter so he can get out of the rain. "Yeah, just thought you were cartel for a second."

"Alright, you're dismissed kid," he claps you on the shoulder before sitting down on the rock the lean-to was built around. "Get some sleep, we set out at dawn."

"Aye aye, Garcia," you respond with a grin.

"Hey," he calls out after you. "And no funny business in that tent, you hear me?"

You turn bright red, grateful for the darkness to hide it. Santi knows about your feelings, you had stupidly confided in him one night a few weeks ago when you were drunk off your ass. You don't exactly regret it, though. Santi's a good listener, and he knows Frankie better than just about anyone else. You flip him the bird before turning on your heel and popping up the hood of Frankie's coat, hurrying back to the tent.

When you duck inside you see by dim light that Frankie's up, leaning back on his palms with the blanket pooled around his waist. You can just barely see the glint of his dog tags outside his shirt, resting against his sturdy chest. Fuck, the things this man does to your heart.

"Santi woke me up," he tells you, but you can't find even the slightest hint of sleep in his warm voice.

"What'd he do, step on you?" you ask with a playful smile.

He shrugs in return as you crouch down beside him, rubbing your hands together. "Yeah, something like that."

You can feel his eyes on you as you pull off your mud drenched shoes. Your hands are shaking and the laces are giving you hell. "You're shivering," he observes, his tone gentle.

"No shit, 'Cisco," you reply, no real malice in your tone. You can never be mad at Frankie, he's too sweet. Even when he's done something to legitimately piss you off like steal your sandwich, when he throws that goddamn smile your way, you melt. 

You finally get your boots off with a triumphant yelp and Frankie chuckles. You hear him shuffling around as you lay down, leaving a good few inches of space between you and him. But before you can even close your eyes, Frankie protests.

"Oh  _ hell _ no, we are not doing this like Santi did. Come on, scooch closer." Your stomach flips when you move closer, your hand brushing his wrist. "Jesus! Your hands are like ice!"

"Sorry," you apologize, tucking your arm up against your body. It had only been an instant, but when your fingers had brushed his skin you could have cried at how warm he was. 

"No, no, c'mere," he murmurs, his hand reaching over and landing on your waist. "I can't have you freezing to death."

Before you can protest, his strong hands have flipped you over so you're laying halfway on top of him. His chest is warm and sturdy underneath you, the smell of his cologne faint but present, and intoxicating as hell. You can't help but tense up as he finishes fixing the blanket over you.

His arms wrap around your back, holding you in place. "Relax," he murmurs, his lips dangerously close to your ear. "We're professionals-" "Professionals?" you echo with a small laugh.

"Yeah, professionals." You can hear the smile in his voice. "We can cuddle for warmth without any hard feelings, right?"

"Right…" you answer, but your voice is small. You're scared of how close he is, how easy it would be to get used to this.

"Sleep well," Frankie murmurs.

As nervous as you are, exhaustion begins to tug at your eyelids. You're slipping closer and closer to sleep with every passing second. The steady rise and fall of his chest beneath you is so comforting, the embrace of his arms so warm. The effort to stay awake is nearly dizzying, and finally you give in.

Then, teetering on the edge of the cliff of unconsciousness, you feel it. Frankie's lips press against your forehead, gentle but firm. "I don't know what I'm gonna do with you sweetheart." You tense, and so does Frankie. "Fuck- I thought you were asleep."

You push yourself up onto your forearms, looking into his eyes in the dim light. He looks so small underneath you, so nervous. Nothing like the Frankie you know. Those deep brown eyes are wide, unblinking. They lock with yours. Neither of you are able to look away.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-" he starts, but you shush him.

"Shut up Francisco, I liked it."

"You-" he's shocked, sitting up and leaning back on his palms. "You did? I didn't fuck things up?"

You sit up too, knees on either side of his thighs. Your hands come to rest on his chest and you can feel his heartbeat through the fabric of his shirt. "Yeah, I liked it."

"And… would you want me to do it again?" he raises an eyebrow, still clearly nervous. That's what you love so much about him. He's sweet, a true gentleman. That's what sets him apart. Any of the other boys would've already gone in for the kiss, no questions asked. But Frankie… he's different. He's a little quiet, a little reserved. 

You reachout to tuck a stray curl behind his ear. "Yeah, I'd like that," you whisper, just loud enough for him to hear. "And do it for real this time," you add with a smile.

"As you wish."

His lips meet yours, velvet soft and warm just like the rest of him. Your eyes close instantly and you bring your hand to the back of his neck, fingers playing with the hairs at his nape. The kiss is unlike any you could have ever imagined, gentle and sweet. You feel like, to him, you are precious.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, a comment would make my day!!


End file.
